


Waiting in the Wings

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gabriel is the worst, Gen, cause you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: "Father knows how much I love him, but he's always doing other things. So I'll keep waiting in the Wings."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 18





	Waiting in the Wings

"Wind please."

"Not now Adrien, daddy's in a hurry." The child looked down disappointed at his music box disappointed as his father walked past him. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"It's Saturday...." The child followed his father through the main foyer of the mansion. Gabriel came to a stop in front of the main door as he tried to get his shoes on. "Are you going out?" The toddler lit up despite his father's lack of attention. "Can I come?"

"Absolutely not Adrien!" Gabriel snapped at his son quickly. "You know your place is here." The child faltered and looked away. His father took a deep breath. "Stop with the pouting, it's very unbecoming." Gabriel leaned down to face his son. "I need to leave for just a little while. Nathalie is very busy so could you be a big help and clean up around here today?" Adrien nodded absent mindedly as his father stood up. He was used to it by now. Gabriel opened the rent door only stopping when he felt a tough on his pant leg. Adrien held to the music box.

"Daddy?" Gabriel rubbed his forehead with a loud sigh as he picked the device up.

"Must I do everything?" The man quickly wound it up before handing it to his son.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Yes dear." With that Gabriel quickly slammed the door behind him leaving Adrien alone. The child hummed along to the music. Daddy always says it was Mama's favorite. He looked to listen to it when he was gone so he felt a little less lonely. But Adrien was okay with that. He was used to waiting by now.


End file.
